cosplay
by voice-L
Summary: este es un corto riren, ojala lo disfruten :)


Y ahí se encontraban, en la habitación de Rivaille, este estaba sentado en una silla, observando a eren, sentado en su cama , vestido de enfermera.

_¿Qué hago? Estoy siendo fulminado por la mirada de este hombre, definitivamente esta enojado_

_-_eh, um, heichou, y-yo puedo ex-explicar esto-aferrándose a las sabanas.

-…bien, explícalo.

_Definitivamente esta enojado, me va a matar, debo calmarme y explicárselo asi entendería y me perdonaría la vida._

_-_um,etto…se, se supone que…

-…tch, ni siquiera puedes explicarlo.

_No puedo decirle que esto fue idea de hanji san, ella me dijo que esto le gustaría a heichou, pero al parecer tuvo un efecto contrario, y si sabe que fue cosa de ella, definitivamente no vivirá para contarlo._

**Flash back**

El escuadrón de Rivaille había ido a una expedición de reconocimiento fuera de las murallas, por lo que no fue necesario que yo fuera. En su lugar me quede con hanji practicando experimentos. Quedaban dos días para que el escuadrón regresase, asique hanji san me planteo una idea.

-ne eren ¿ cómo les está yendo a ustedes dos mmm?

-¿e-eh? A que se refiere ha-hanji san.

-eren, me refiero a como les está yendo a ti y al enano de Rivaille en la intimidad.

-ha-hanji san!

-ajaja, no me estoy insinuando ni nada como hacer un trió jajaja.

-cara estupefacta-

-jaja no pongas esa cara, bien iré directo al grano. ¿Sabes? El otro día fui al mercado y encontré unas ropas muy llamativas, no me resistí y las compre.

-¿ropas? ¿Qué tipo de ropas?

*Saca dentro de una caja* - estas ropas, sabes que dicen que al ponerse esto hacen a su pareja realmente feliz.

-realmente feliz… no entiendo hanji san.

-jeje como siempre tan inocente, ne eren ¿te gustaría hacer ''feliz'' a Rivaille para cuando llegue de la expedición?

-¿eh?¿Hacer feliz a Rivaille heichou? *interesado*

-si! Porque no?, lo único que tienes que hacer es ponerte esto para cuando el llegue y lo harás realmente feliz *pequeña carcajada*

-…¿lo hará feliz?

-si! Será definitivamente feliz! Esta decidido, déjame tomarte las medidas-*tomando medidas*- listo, adaptare el uniforme a tus medidas, estará listo en dos días. Ven a verme a la tarde de ese día ¿está bien eren?

Pasaron los dos días, era tarde y aun no llegaba el escuadrón, por lo que aproveche para ir a buscar el ''regalo'' que había hecho hanji.

*probándose la ropa*-ne hanji san? Creo que tomo mal mis medidas, e-esto me queda un poco corto.

-nono, yo tome las medidas justas y necesarias déjame verte-*corre las cortinas*

-y ¿c-como me veo?*estirándose la falda para taparse un poco*

*respirando muy fuerte* -eren. Sal de ahí para verte mejor-*lo saca del lugar*- woah! Rivaille definitivamente se pondrá ''muy feliz'' cuando te vea con esto puesto-*lentes empañados*

-¿de verdad?

*ruido de caballos*

- oh! Y hablando del rey de roma!, el escuadrón ya llego, ven vamos eren, ponte este abrigo encima, se que hace calor pero sopórtalo por un rato ¿vale?

Salen del lugar para saludar a los recién llegados

*una hanji salvaje se acerca rápidamente* -oooi~ qué bueno que llegaron con vida-*dando palmaditas en la espalda a Rivaille*

-no me toques con tanta confianza, cuatro ojos*sacudiéndose donde lo toco*

-bi-bienvenidos-*haciendo gesto de soldado*

-hey mocoso, hace demasiado calor ¿y traes puesto un abrigo?, arhg! Me da aun más calor verte así de abrigado quítatelo* forcejeando*

-auruo san no haga eso!

-auruo deja tranquilo a eren!- interrumpe petra.

- oh oh!~ chicos, es mejor que dejen a eren tranquilo!, esto se va a poner mal.

*eren es empujado al piso y despojado de su abrigo*- jaja, ves, hace demasiado calor para…

*todos expectantes*

_Que voy hacer! Podría venir un titán ahora mismo y comerme y salvarme de esta situación!_

-tch…muy bien fue suficiente, todos vayan a buscar sus herramientas de limpieza, vamos a limpiar el lugar.

*Todos al unisonó*-si Rivaille heichou!-*se retiran*

-tú no-*toma a eren del hombro*

*Lo recorre un escalofrió*-ha-hanji san! Ayúdeme!

-lo siento eren!*huye por su vida*

**Fin flash back**

-¿y bien? Estoy esperando tu explicación, eren.

_No se me ocurre nada para decirle! Si auruo san no me hubiese quitado el abrigo ahora no estaría afrontando a la muerte._

_-…_

*se acerca a eren, lo toma del mentón*- veo que no quieres hablar, bien…tendré que sacarte a la fuerza esa explicación

-eh! *es empujado hacia atrás*

*quitándose la camisa*-aunque me pidas que me detenga, olvídate que lo hare mocoso.

**(x)**

La habitación se empieza a llenar de sonidos eróticos y pegajosos.

Rivaille empieza besando el largo cuello del castaño hasta llegar a sus pezones, abriendo sin cuidado con la mano izquierda la blanca blusa que tenia puesta, mientras que con la otra sujetaba los brazos del castaño por sobre su cabeza ,haciendo que este se estremeciera y dejara escapar unos suaves gemidos.

-ah! Ahg , heichou...no, no muerda mis pezones ah! Nh!

Con la mano que le quedo libre, Rivaille empezó a masturbar el miembro del que yacía bajo de el, haciendo que el castaño tuviera espasmos y temblara.

-ah ah ah! Heichou…Rivaille! Ya no- por favor deténgase

-te lo dije ¿no? no me detendré aunque llores.

El azabache cambia de posición, dejando a eren en cuatro dejando expuesta su entrada a su superior. Le empieza a quitar la falda y ropa interior que traía puesta, y de un solo impulso metió tres dedos al mismo tiempo.

-AAAH!

El castaño dejo salir un grito al sentir como los dedos de Rivaille excavaban en su interior, mientras que con su otra mano masturbaba la hombría del castaño.

-¿Qué mierda estabas pensando mientras salías llevando estas ropas puestas?

-ah! Ah nh…y-yo… no lo se ah!

Al escucha esa insatisfactoria respuesta, Rivaille quita sus dedos de la entrada de eren, poniendo en su lugar su ''enorme'' miembro que estaba bastante erecto, empujando de un solo impulso hasta lo más profundo de eren.

-AH! Ri-rivaille duele! Ahg nh!

- todos, erd, gunther y hasta auruo te vieron, se podía ver en sus caras lo que estaban pensando * penetrándolo con más fuerza cada estocada*

-nha! Ah ah uhg,ah!

-¿¡porque estabas vestido asi!?

*rivaille toco su punto*- Ah! Ugh i-rivaille lo-lo siento! Ah ah! Para, porfavor!

Haciendo caso omiso las suplicas de eren, siguió dando más estocadas donde era el punto del castaño.

-aha ah!...esto…era una so-sorpresa para ti r-rivaille.. ah ah ah nhm!

Rivaille detiene sus emboscadas al escuchar lo que había dicho el castaño.

-…a que te refieres? *aun dentro de el*

-ah ah… um… promete no enojarse?

- habla eren…

-bu-bueno, hanji san me dijo que si llevaba puesta esta ropa usted se pondría feliz, y pensé que sería una sorpresa por haber llegado de tan largo viaje… así que acepte la propuesta y la ropa…tardo dos días en hacerla a mi medida, hanji san me había llamado para probármelo y ver cómo me quedaba, pero en ese momento fue cuando usted y los demás llegaron, no tuve tiempo de cambiarme asique me había puesto el abrigo encima…

-…ya veo…

*lo toma del brazo y lo voltea, quedando frente a frente. aun dentro de el*

-he-heichou? ¿está bien?

Rivaille no aguanto, se recostó sobre eren y envolvió su cuerpo en un gran abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de este.

-eh? heichou!?*sonrojado*

-no me gusto como los otros se te quedaron viendo…eren-*se separa* - tu eres mío, tu cuerpo, cada centímetro de tu piel me pertenece, solo yo puedo tocarte y mirarte ¿entiendes?

-ah ha, ha …entonces ¿le gusto? *acariciando su rostro con su mano derecha*

*lo besa en la frente* -me encanto…ahora creo que me toca disfrutar de mi regalo ¿no crees?

-eh?... si heichou….

El castaño muestra una sonrisa ladina. Es interrumpida por un hambriento beso por parte de Rivaille, aclarado ya el mal entendido, heichou vuelve a retomar sus emboscadas, claro que ahora, sabiendo aprovechar el regalo que le había hecho su amante.

-ah! Rivaille! Mas, mas rápido! Nhm

-ah,ah eren

-ah ah! Nhm, ri-rivaille, ya. Ya me vengo! Ah nhm

-yo también.

El castaño se corre primero, impregnando todo su abdomen y parte de su rostro con su semen. Su interior se vuelve estrecho y en seguida Rivaille deja salir toda su esencia dentro de eren.

Se acomodan en la cama y se abrazan mientras eren apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Rivaille.

-¿entonces fue idea de la loca de hanji?

-s-si! Pero fui yo quien acepto, por favor, no se enoje con ella-*mirando con ojos de suplica*

-tch…está bien. Vamos a dormir.

-heichou.

-¿Qué pasa?

-etto, entonces ¿lo hizo feliz?-* deslizaba sus dedos por sobre el pecho del superior*

*lo mira*- realmente feliz.

Y con esa respuesta el castaño se estira para depositar un tierno y apasionado beso en los labios de Rivaille. Se vuelve a posicionar en el lugar que estaba mientras que el azabache acaricia su cabello castaño.

_Esa hanji, no lo hizo mal del todo (con imagen mental de eren vestido de enfermera mientras recibia sus golpes) _

Besa al castaño durmiente sobre su pecho en su cabeza.

-dulces sueños, eren.

**Al día siguiente**

El escudaron de Levi estaban organizando como se dividirían las tareas de limpieza, cuando una hanji salvaje se aparece con lo que se podría decir era tonelada de bolsas con cosplays.

-ne eren! Conseguí muchos más uniformes, ¿ que te parece si hacemos un desfile de modas para que pruebes los trajes?, conseguí de conejo, de profesora, de religiosa, de chica magica, woah muchos muchos!

Todos quedaron observando los cosplays y luego miraban a eren, como haciéndose una idea de cómo se vería con ella puesta.

Rivaille desprendía una aura oscura mientras miraba a hanji, ordenó al escuadrón a realizar sus tareas designadas, deteniendo a eren del hombro.

-tú no, toma la ropa que trajo hanji y te espero en mi habitación, eren.

Eso hizo que el castaño se tornara rojo como un tomate.

-s-si heichou.

Cuando se dirigía a tomar la ropa hanji le susurra algo al oído.

-ne eren, espero también tengas suerte con estos, no te preocupes, nadie más escucho nada haha!

-ha-hanji san!-*todo sonrojado*-…gracias!-*sale corriendo a la habitación de heichou*

-haa!~ me gustaría decirle la verdad para ver sus adorables reacciones, pero sería muy vergonzoso decirle que ayer todo el escuadrón escucho el ''tratamiento'' que estaba recibiendo por parte del enano… bueno tengo trabajo que hacer, trabajo trabajo~*se va saltando feliz de la vida*

**Hanji es vida! hanji es amor! xD **


End file.
